


fell into your arms (now i'm alive)

by imthefuckingsupreme



Series: to burn, to be enough, to be alive [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, also yes mentions of james sooner or later, eliza Feels Things, it's not going to focus onnnnly on smut, maria just knows she's that bitch tbh, peggy Knows Things, please i love them all so much, softest girlfriends, they're just discovering each other, yes there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthefuckingsupreme/pseuds/imthefuckingsupreme
Summary: Just domestic Marliza, because they deserve it by nowFinal part of these little series I'm doing :)
Relationships: Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Series: to burn, to be enough, to be alive [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105772
Kudos: 7





	fell into your arms (now i'm alive)

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!
> 
> i'm so happy to be back, college has been a Bitch but now i'll update more often :D  
> hope you're excited for the final part!!
> 
> if there are any mistakes lmk :))

Maria woke up with the unusual but not strange feeling of soft, delicate lips trailing kisses all the way of her back and arms, each peck felt like buttons of roses blooming around her skin.

A smile painted her lips as a satisfied hum accidentally left her mouth- she grimaced slightly, her plan was to pretend to be asleep for as long as she could and relish on her touches.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty” Eliza murmured in a deep, silky voice, much as warm milk and honey- it warmed her chest and cheeks as if she really had drank it.

Maria giggled, it sounded raspy, to the very contrary of the other woman’s tone and she almost felt ashamed to spoke, in all broken symphonies “Morning, sweets”

She blinked three lazy times before turning around, already beaming with the knowledge that there, pressed against her, laid the most wonderful and gorgeous woman she had ever seen.

And, as everyday, her heartbeat didn’t fail to break a new record as Eliza was the first sight she had on the morning- the way that, on this particular day, the sun shone through the slits of the closed window and the sunrays reflected directly on her, licking, painting and highlighting every single piece of her vanilla skin made her look ethereal in ways that the Bible wouldn’t be able to comprehend.

“You look like a goddess, Liza” was the only thing Maria had been able to say, with the kind of admiration that could only grow, Eliza giggled and hid her red blushed face behind her own raven hair, creating a velvety black curtain.

“You say that every morning” Maria carefully parted the hair strays with three delicate fingers, searching for the eyes she adored so much- and, just as she hoped for, they were already looking at hers, waiting to be chased for, to be looked at, _seen_.

It had been their little routine since Maria had agreed to live at the Hamilton’s mansion, a month ago “That doesn’t make it any less true” and Eliza laughed embarrassingly, that _glorious_ sound, that turned Maria’s insides into water.

“I love to wake up next to you” Eliza confided to the other woman’s eyes, letting a delighted smile take over her mouth.

She had been _keen_ to finally roll the word out of her tongue, in _any_ way she could manage, ever since Maria had held her through that one thunderstorm that had brought their hearts to meet: _love._

See, Eliza knew herself; she carried her heart dangling dangerously on the sleeve of every single dress she had ever worn, always in hope that someone would see and grab it for themselves, to take care of it, to love it just for the sake of being her- _Eliza's_ , not Elizabeth _Schuyler's_. She also knew how quickly it took for anyone, with bad or good intentions to notice it, with Alexander, for exemple, it had only taken a week.

But this time it was different, with Maria _everything_ was different.

Maria took her time, she had perceived Eliza’s heart, that had been hidden under _layers_ of fabrics ever since the Pamphlet- but didn’t pry on it, not even daring to give it a second look.

Still, she had, without intending to, slide her way into the fragile new walls that had been building around the woman’s heart and broke down every single one of them, taking as long as if time was the least of her worries- it was _refreshing._

Maria would savor and dance to all seconds of the day, as thought she had complete control over them, always bringing Eliza alongside her for the sheer purpose of enjoying her company- _Liza, wouldn’t you come here while I sweep the floor? Liza, can you come outside and watch the birds with me?_ _Liza, come bake a cake!_

Maria had never needed to write her a letter everyday to make her feel loved.

And the way that the woman was looking at her, as if she had painted all the stars on the sky, were a prove of it- the way her cheeks were tinted red and her eyes were cherry wide, the way the smallest of the gasps left her smiling mouth and the way a breathless.

“I love, love _,_ _love_ waking up next to you, too” was spoken, were all a prove that she deserved someone that made her feel loved without even meaning to.

Someone who leaked and drizzled love over small moments of the day, who made her feel she was easy to be loved, who made her feel _more_ than enough, someone like _Maria_.

Her heart boomed against her chest almost too loud and her body smiled and melted into itself- because she _loved_ Maria, and ever since figuring that out, on the first morning she had woken up by her side, she couldn’t stop repeating it to herself.

She loved Maria Reynolds. God, she loved her. She loved her. She loved her.

“Can we bake jam biscuits for breakfast?” the woman of her affections asked her, with wonderlike childish eyes- this had been yet another pleasant surprise about her; Maria _loved_ baking, she could spend hours of her day humming to herself baking pastries after cakes, each more colorful and tasting than the other, filling the house with the incredible scents of food, love and happiness that emaned from the kitchen. 

“Of course, darling!” Eliza enthusiastically answered, quickly stealing a kiss to Maria’s cheek- _as if_ she could _ever_ say no to her.

“I miss your strawberry jam like crazy” she completed, because it was true, she did miss is, but _mostly_ because every single time she saw her cooking, so happy, with such joy taking over her and the house, Eliza fell even deeper.

Maria smiled, a free, happy smile, and slowly traced the woman’s profile with her fingers “Then I shall do it for you” earning a enlightened beam from Eliza “Now, the big question is” Maria spoke, she suddenly lowered her voice and looked at her from under long eyelashes, staring pointedly at her mouth.

_Jesus Christ._

Eliza’s entire body entered a state of panic, not having the slightest clue of how to react to _that_ , she wasn’t sure if her heart was able to pump the quantity of blood that she felt heating up her face- but with the way that it was sped up enough to scarce her breath she had barely no doubt it did.

Her stomach was hit by a hurricane, she was trembling and shaking as the strong wind twisted her body.

But it was the _eye_ of the hurricane that caught her attention- it was pacing back and forth in a place she was _not_ expecting to, at least not with a woman.

Or, _ever_ , at all.

“Who is going to wake the children up?” Maria finished her sentence, smiling sweetly at Eliza, who stared back at her completely awestruck, the tornado still twirling through her, not losing a bit of strength even with the mention of waking the kids up.

Maria’s playful mien slowly turned into a worried one, with knitted brows and guilty eyes “are you okay, Liza?”

Before she could begin to start apologizing as she was prone to, Eliza smiled, trying to tame her turmoil and held Maria’s soft hand, barely managing to hide a yelp with the contact of their skins- _what_ was happening?

“Yes, yes, I was just” she trailed off, looking at the white blanket that covered her “distracted, I suppose”

Eliza poked Maria’s cheek as a way to take the attention off of her, as she felt her hurricane growing even more destructive.

“Also _you_ will wake them, they don’t cry when you do it” and when Maria rolled her eyes and poked her tongue out and rolling out of the soft, king-sized bed, Eliza released a deep, long-kept breath, widening her eyes. _God._

_-_

Peggy laughed- better- she _cackled_ as loud as her voice would allow her after Eliza had whispered to her sisters about the ‘hurricane’ as Maria was still upstairs waking the children up _._

The three women were at the kitchen, gathering the ingredients for the jam biscuits- after the day Angelica had cooked them supper, Maria had silently joined in, surprising them all with her hand for cooking and the two Schuyler sisters started to, more often than not, find themselves at the Hamilton's household.

Not anymore to lift Eliza's smile up- Maria had already covered that up with every single day spent by her side- but to simply pass the time and occasionally cook together, like they had always done, but with the newest addition of Maria, who, as easily as she did with Eliza, found the way to the other Schuyler’s hearts just as well.

Eliza quickly shushed Peggy’s scandalous laughter and turned to Angelica for help, receiving a more subtle, but _still there,_ giggle.

Feeling scrutinized and slightly at defensive, she let out an exasperated huff “I don’t see why this is a matter of laughing” and when her sisters shared a _look,_ she already knew she wasn’t going to like the outcome.

“Sis” Peggy stifled a chuckle “you’re horny”

_Horny._

Angelica nodded, having half a mind to at least send her a sympathetic look “It’s okay, Lilibeth, it can happen with two women, too”

Eliza widened her eyebrows, still exuding the information, denying it as the truth “I am _not”_ she hissed with a bright red face and glanced at the kitchen door, making sure Maria was still out of sight “... _horny_ for Maria, or at _all”_

“Oh, Lizzy” Peggy stopped laughing suddenly, eyeing her with hesitancy “have you never… _felt_ like this before?”

Elizabeth Schuyler was very much not horny for Maria, her dearest _friend_ _(_ whom she was deeply in love and shared a bed with… and kissed occasionally).

“I _know_ what it is to be aroused, Peggy, I would just like to not have this conversation with my _sisters”_ the youngest Schuyler let her go with an unconvinced look and Angelica quickly initiated a conversation about Theodosia Prevost to which she couldn’t care less.

Because, _truly_ , Eliza had never been horny before- at least not like _that-_ of course Alexander had managed to do it a couple of times, they had been married for _years,_ but that?

That scalding ocean taking over her, warming her entire body, causing such joyous pain, the type of pain that made her eyes roll; _that_ was new and she was terrified of it, in the way one would feel about stepping into the ocean for the first time; she didn't know where the fear stopped and the eagerness begun.

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope you guys liked it!!!! 
> 
> i missed writing these babies SO MUCH


End file.
